


Judged

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Adam is in caring dad mode, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Barbara is in mom mode, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Charles is trying with his emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lydia, Other, SOFT GAYS, The good kind but also the bad kind?, Violence, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: It was meant to be a nice date...
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 58





	Judged

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> There is a homophobic attack on two teenage girls  
> So like... homophobia

The Deetz/Maitland family had seen Lydia away on a date with Hayley. There was a dopey grin on their girl's face when she left the house, hand in hand with her tall girlfriend. Beetlejuice pretended to sob as she left the house, as always. They were going to a funfair in the centre of town, which had been Adam's idea as he was planning to take Barbara to it before they died. The family settled into their evening activities after the girls left; Charles was finishing some paperwork before going to watch a film with Delia on Netflix, Adam was going to adjust some things in his model of the town, Barbara was going to bake cookies and Beetlejuice was going to pester everyone, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. It was meant to be a nice evening for them all.

Nobody expected the young couple to be back after only being gone for an hour.

Delia was choosing a film for Charles and herself to watch when there was a frantic knock at the door. She stood from the couch and approached the door. Whoever was on the other side was still pounding at the door and it scared her slightly. She unlocked it and gasped at the sight she saw. Hayley was holding Lydia upright and neither of them looked good. Lydia's left hand definitely looked broken, there were scratches and grazes all over her body, her nose was bleeding and she was struggling to stay upright, hence why she was being supported by Hayley. Hayley looked like she was struggling to stay upright herself, one arm wrapped around Lydia and the other holding her ribs, blood was dripping from her mouth, there was a deep gash on the right side of her face and Delia could hear her struggle to breathe. Delia stepped to the side to let them in, too shocked to say anything.

Hayley led them into the kitchen before getting Lydia into a chair. Barbara had turned around when she heard people entering the kitchen and gasped when she saw the state of the duo. Delia had left to get Charles and Adam as Barbara grabbed the first aid kit and kneeled next to her daughter figure. Hayley stepped back and watched, leaning against the kitchen counter.

There were thundering footsteps as the rest of the family came downstairs, including Beetlejuice. Charles immediately knelt beside his daughter, his eyes wide with worry. Adam and Delia stood near Hayley, watching and BJ stood by the doorframe. 

"What happened?" Adam asked, turning to Hayley. He winced as he caught sight of her bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"W-we were at the fair and a group of guys saw us holding hands. They whistled at us so we walked away but they followed us. We were going to try and hide out but we went down an alley and they jumped us" Everyone could hear how pained and wheezy her voice was. Adam noticed her wincing with every breath she took.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her. He knew that the others were focusing on their own child but he knew that Lydia would want to make sure that Hayley was okay too.

"I got them away from her. Freeze, fight or flight, right? She froze, I fought" She whispered back. Adam thought he saw tears in her eyes but he didn't know if that was because of what happened, because she was in pain or because she cared so much about Lydia.

"That's not what I asked" His voice was gentle. Hayley had her eyes trained on the other adults.

"They left her and went after me. They kept kicking me in the ribs. It hurts... so much" She hissed out. Adam noticed that the gash on her face was still dripping with blood. He swiftly went to grab some paper towels, soaking a few of them, before returning to her side and handing them to her. She gave him a small smile of appreciation before placing them to the wound.

Lydia felt like bricks were crushing her head. She could barely acknowledge the people around her, she felt like the room was spinning. Everything hurt and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

She didn't even really understand what had happened. She'd been with Hayley and they were having a good time at the fair, although neither of them won any of the games. They had been holding hands and two older teens had wolf-whistled at them as they passed by, resulting in both girls flipping them off. They heard the two teens discuss something with another group of three or four but the girls ignored them and walked away. They could still hear their footsteps behind them so they ducked into an alley that would have led them to the local supermarket if three boys hadn't blocked the exit. The girls turned to go back but three other boys stood there, blocking them in. 

Lydia didn't know what to do. She stood, frozen as Hayley yelled at the boys to leave them alone. They didn't listen and closed in on the two girls. Lydia didn't remember what happened next, it was just a blur of pain and insults. The next thing that she vaguely knew of was Hayley helping her stand and walking somewhere. She knew that she was back home now and she knew that Barbara and her father were in front of her, but her head was still spinning and all she wanted to do was sleep it off. Whenever she closed her eyes though, Barbara would scold her gently, telling her that she's not allowed to sleep yet.

Eventually, Barbara moved away from Lydia, saying that she had done all that she could but that she would probably need to go to the hospital for her hand. Charles had asked if it was safe for her to sleep, which Barabra said it was and that Lydia didn't appear to have a concussion. Charles had gone to ask Lydia if she wanted to go upstairs but he saw how exhausted she was and opted to just carry her to her room. Hayley stood by awkwardly, unsure what to do. Barbara turned towards her, giving a kind but sad smile.

"Now it's your turn" If anyone else had said that, Hayley probably would have run for her life, but it had come from Barbara and she was in too much pain to even think about running, so she slowly slumped down in the chair that Lydia had been in. She wheezed in pain from the movement. 

Lydia was asleep by the time her father had even gotten to the top of the staircase. He carefully tucked her into her bed, making sure to elevate her hand gently. But he didn't leave. Instead, he sat at the edge of her bed and watched over her silently. After a few moments, he spoke quietly to himself.

"You know, I never thought something like this would happen here. I thought you'd be safer here especially after what happened to those two men back in New York when we lived there. We're going to get the police involved tomorrow but only if you and Hayley are okay with that. Neither of you should have had to face what you did tonight, you're both so young. It's unfair" He sighed, losing his thought train. 

"Your mother knew. Before she passed, she told me that she knew about you. You hadn't said anything to either of us yet, but she knew. Mothering instinct, I suppose. Or maybe she saw the way you looked at Scarlett Johansson in those Avenger films. Anyway, she told me to make sure that you were happy and I really hope that I've honoured her wishes... you remind me of her so much. Your eyes are the same as hers, the same beautiful shade. Your hair too, until you dyed it. You'll have to decide if you want it dyed again or if you want it to go back to its natural blonde. But, that's up to you for another day. I'm going to go and make sure that Hayley is okay. She can stay the night, so she'll probably come up here soon... I love you, sweetheart" Charles wiped the few stray tears from his face before quietly leaving his daughter's room.

Although Barbara was being gentle, Hayley couldn't help but wince every so often. She had been told that the gash on the side of her face may need stitches and that she definitely would need to go to the hospital for her ribs but Barbara patched her up the best that she could. There was a gauze pad over the gash to keep it from getting infected until it could be officially tended for, even though it had been cleaned with an antiseptic spray.

Hayley sat silently in the chair, her eyes closed. The adults in the room could hear each wheezy breath she took and knew that she was still in pain, even after taking some pain killers. Delia had carefully cleaned the blood out of her short, blonde hair and had given the young girl a fresh set of clothes that weren't covered in dirt and blood. She had ended up helping her change, as the young girl couldn't lift her shirt from the pain it caused. Adam had granted his exit, dragging Beetlejuice by the ear away from the room while she changed and came back once they knew that she was back slumped in the chair.

Charles had come downstairs and told the young girl that she could stay the night and that he'd take her to the hospital with Lydia tomorrow. She had whispered a quiet thanks before Charles led her upstairs to his daughter's room. He left her alone to go inside and to sleep.

Hayley crept into Lydia's room, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend. Lydia was passed out on one side of her bed, leaving the perfect space for Hayley. She quietly made her way to the bed before laying down. After a few moments, she felt Lydia's right hand gently grasp her own left one. When Adam came to check on the girls later that night, they were still holding hands.


End file.
